Crossroads
by Toptoffee
Summary: Response to the Newbie challenge on the ApolloStarbuck fanfic yahoo group. Write a 5 minute fic starting with Kara sensed a change in Lee since Kobol it was sexy as hell”


Kara sensed a change in Lee since Kobol - it was as sexy as hell. Recent events  
had changed him somehow. Staging a mutiny, putting a gun to the XO's head,  
running off with the President like that, they were all the sort of things that  
she, Starbuck, would do, not Lee. Never Lee. He was the epitome of the  
well-disciplined military officer. Always in control, he was the one with the  
impeccable uniform and service record. Kara couldn't help smiling to herself  
when she thought of the contrast with her own disciplinary history. After all,  
she was the crazy, free spirit of the two, whereas Apollo, well, everything  
about him had always been just so rigid and tight somehow.

Kara watched him now out of the corner of her eye as he removed a meticulously  
folded uniform from his locker. Oh yes, he was tight alright. Straight from the  
shower, sporting nothing but a small towel around his waist, those muscles of  
his were as tight as hell. As she lounged on her rack, Kara couldn't help but  
notice the small beads of water glistening on his skin. Then her keen eyes  
followed one of the drops as it ran down past his waist, past his pelvis, down,  
down…

She shook her head and let out a moan of frustration. These fantasies of hers  
were getting ridiculous. They'd been bad enough before Kobol. Back then, she'd  
started to picture him whenever she touched herself, imagining they were his  
fingers stroking her, not her own. Hell, she'd even called out his name when  
she'd been frakking the vice-president! But now illicit thoughts of him were  
creeping into her mind the rest of the day as well. And yet she wasn't doing a  
damn thing to stop them.

"Is everything OK Lieutenant?"

Kara jumped as Lee addressed her. She'd been so wrapped up in contemplating him  
that she'd not even noticed that he'd turned around and was now staring right  
back at her. And not just staring. To Kara it felt as if those piercing blue  
eyes could read every dirty little thought that had just been making her insides  
squirm. Her cheeks felt suddenly hot. And, for once in her life, Starbuck was  
lost for words.

"I said, is everything OK Lieutenant?", Lee repeated softly, striding slowly  
towards her rack and crouching down so that their faces were just inches apart.  
"Or is there anything you'd like me to help you with?"

Kara's heart pounded so hard in her chest that she was sure he must be able to  
hear it too. She looked up at him again, his lips pursed together in a barely  
perceptible smile, eyebrows raised, and a mischievous glint in those eyes that  
were far, far too close for comfort. And it was then that she recognized the  
change in him since Kobol. It was in that look on his eyes, a look that told her  
that here was a man who finally knew how it felt to live a life outside of the  
rule book, live a little dangerously even. It told her that Lee Adama had  
finally experienced what it was like to not always be in control of himself, and  
maybe, just maybe, had liked it.

And Starbuck liked it too.

As she looked back at him, a lazy smile curled on Kara's lips. "You know me,  
Captain," she drawled, "I always hate getting out of my rack in the morning."

Kara watched as Lee finally broke eye contact to look up and down Kara's body as  
she lay on the bed. As usual she'd slept in just her underwear, but had kicked  
off the covers during her restless night. Although he'd seen her in this state  
of undress countless times, Kara had never felt so aware of her own body. She  
squirmed under his gaze.

"Well Lieutenant," there were those eyes, looking far too closely into her  
again, "you're on duty in 20 minutes, so I suggest you get yourself out of that  
rack." Another smile played on his lips as he raised his eyebrows and added,  
"Unless you'd prefer me to wrestle you out of bed?"

Was it her imagination or was his face even closer now? Kara gazed unblinkingly  
back at him as, over the pounding of her heart, she heard herself respond,  
"You'd never be able to take me and still keep your towel on".

Lee swallowed hard. "I know."

Then his breath on her face. The heat from his body. Kara's eyes closed as she  
felt his lips near hers. There would be no going back.

"Captain Adama. Please report immediately to the CIC. Captain Adama, report to  
the CIC."

Suddenly he was pulling away from her, standing up, grabbing his uniform and  
yanking it on. Kara squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to look at him, whether  
it was out of embarrassment, frustration, anger or desire, she didn't know  
which. Finally, his voice penetrated her thoughts and she opened her eyes to see  
him standing at the door, staring back at her, a strange expression on his face.

"Duty in 20 minutes Lieutenant," he spoke in his most official CAG tone of  
voice, although it was much softer than usual. "Don't be late."

And then he was gone. Kara shook her head again and let out another sigh of  
frustration. "Oh there's a change in Lee alright", she thought. But where it was  
going to lead them, she had no idea.


End file.
